The Choice of the Warlock
by ZenPwn
Summary: A powerful well known warlock must make a choice between her two favorite pass times, raiding and pvp. She goes back to the start to find herself and she keeps going from there. Summary sucks, story is better.


**This is a story I wrote about my warlock, Flariea, when I was bored in study hall. This is my First story so I'm sorry if it totally sucks. Please comment but please be nice.**

* * *

As Flariea sat on a bench she watched the flying blue wyrms float around the green energy crystals. Her long black hair wavering in the wind as she smiled, remembering when she only had one spell to cast. And her first quest, wyrm overpopulation of the island, kill 6 wyrms and return to the quest giver. Back when life was so easy, back before all this PvP raiding craziness happened. Back before she was flooded with guild invites. Before she even had two specs. Those were the days, before I had seventy thousand honorable kills and before my ilevel was over 400, before I could pull 45k dps. But can't go back to noob days now just gotta move on. Flariea stood up and looked at the calming crystal water and remembered the first time she saw its glistening beauty.

~Time Change~

Flariea looked a bit different she had orange hair tied in a ponytail in the back. But her dreams were still torn up as they always were. She was a level 3 warlock who just completed her 2nd quest and she was on her way to the flying fort guarded by arcane sentinels and dark void-walkers. The fort was hovering just above the shining waters of the lake the only way to get in the fort was the arch. After she made it safely into the fort she saw another blood elf. The blood elf had dark red curly hair. Flariea walked up to the blood elf and said,  
"Hey are you on the quest too?"  
"Uh ya I am but I don't quest with warlocks!" The blood elf replied  
"What?"  
"You warlocks are just leaches on the backside of true casters, mages. How do you even call yourself a spell caster your pet does 50% of your dps."

Flariea looked at her green-skinned imp then looked back at the other blood elf.

"Who are you to judge me? You are just a level 3 questing also, what authority do you have saying that you are better, do you even know my name? Well it's Flariea."  
"Haha Flariea, I have not heard such an idiotic name in so long. I am Fìrechìck the leet."  
"Your name makes you sound like a guy." Flariea replied amused by the girl's obvious lack of either intelligence or creativity.  
"Himph typical warlock you know that that is a guy class, right?"  
"I'll feel bad for you when you get nerfed, thats the only way you can play."  
"Again typical warlock hatin' on the leetness cuz you don't possess it."  
You just wait Flariea thought as she quickly killed the boss who just spawned.

"Hey that's kill stealing!" Fìrechìck cried  
"Meh it's just a typical warlock thing."

~Time Change~

Flariea looked up from her memories and thought, I wonder what happened to that Mage anyway. Probably quit her class that nerf was so bad for mages. Flariea started walking toward the bridge that led off the island. She saw flower buckets suspended just above the ground and a few guards walking across the path. To her right was the rogue who gave out the quest to go to falconwing square. To her left was the paladin training hut. She continued her way until she arrived at falconwing where she saw two people dueling. She remembered the first action that led to her liking PvP.

~Time Change~

She was level 5 now and had just turned in her quest to the inn keeper. Flariea walked out of the inn just in time to see her mage friend, Fìrechìck, getting beaten in a duel by a elf with a green dress on.  
"himph like I said before you guys are just OP jerks."Fìrechìck growled.  
"right we are OP, guess that's why you see a lot of priests running around." the elf replied, she had light blonde hair and seemed to take great pleasure in the fact that she won.  
Fìrechìck was ticked by this comment and said,"but at least when we dps we actually do something!"  
"right, is that why you beat me in the duel, Oh wait you didn't beat me you lost!"  
The priest in the green dress said. As she finished she looked over to see Flariea who was amused by the conversation.  
"hello warlock,"the priest said, "you want to duel?"  
"No thanks," Flariea replied ,"I don't have anything against you, this Mage here with the guy name, I do though."  
"I do not have a guy name" Fìrechìck yelled.  
" what's your name," the priest asked Flariea.  
" I am Flariea and the Mage is Fìrechìck."  
" haha that is a guy name. Not very creative either!" the priest laughed.  
"my name is innòsanka." the priest added.  
" fine warlock be a noob you will never be as great as I am!" Fìrechìck said, and she stormed off.  
" don't take it personally Flariea mages are just jerks, and even worse to warlocks." innòsanka said.  
" when you fought her, you guys were dueling, that's PvP right?" Flariea asked.  
" yep one form of it at least there are many more such as arenas and battlegrounds." innòsanka replied.  
"cool."  
Flariea thought as her memory was fading, I really hated that Mage.

~Time Change~

Flariea's memory had ended and she saw the the two people who were dueling before we're gone. Other forms of PvP, that's when I was introduced to the idea but not when it actually clicked for me, no I was at level 70 before I actually got it. My first battleground I did at level 10 and swore I would never do another.

~Time Change~

Flariea the level 10 warlock stood ready at the entrance of warsong gulch. Her teammates who had two times more health then she did laughed at her. Then It started every warlock's nightmare. An army of rogues and pallys and warriors with one-shot macros. And one-shot her they did. Never again the warlock thought to herself as her team lost the battleground, never again.

~Time Change~

But where would I be now if I quit? I certainly would not be here in the blood elf starting zone where my adventure began trying to find what was really me. What I really wanted. Because I can't have both. I have to choose, and I don't want any outside influences on my choice. My guild of raiders want me to raid with them and kill deathwing. My arena team wants to do 5s with me and complete the achievement gladiator. Both on the same day, at the same time, with my friends, I have to choose one. I know what you mean now Zen when you told me a person has to chose either to PvP or raid, you can't have both. I tried to prove you wrong but... When has that ever worked? Why did you have to  
quit? Zen, I need your advice now! But you're gone I can't change that.  
" hey Flar Flar, why are you here?." a voice behind her said  
She spun around to see her guild master, raid leader, loot master: Leonia.  
" hey Leo." Flariea replied.  
"So you gonna join us for the deathwing raid tonight?" Leona asked.  
"I'm not really sure, I would love to go don't get me wrong, but I have another thing that I kinda also want to do at the same time." Flariea replied.  
" like what? You are a raider with an ilevel of 423 and you can pull 45.8k dps, killing deathwing is the ultimate dream of every raider. That's the end game, you win for us raiders."  
" I know Leo, but like I said I may be there I may not, so just keep me marked tentative." Flariea replied.  
" ok up to you Flar Flar. By the way why are you here?" Leona asked.  
" I was about to hearth" Flariea replied.  
And so she did. The raiders thought that she only raided and her PvP friends...  
"hey Flari-leetness what up" an elf priest asked.  
" hey innòsanka not much." Flariea replied.  
" what's wrong Flariea?"Innòsanka asked.  
" nothing."  
" Flariea, I have known you since level 5 I think I can tell when something is wrong." innòsanka replied.  
" I may not be able to do the gladiator achievement with the team."  
" why not? That achievement is the end game of every PvPer. The final goal, the dream. And you are our leet warlock with 73452 honorable kills and 5.8k rezil. With you our win/lose ratio went up 64.8%, we need you."  
" I know but, I kinda have another thing that I may want to do." Flariea said saddened with a seance of deja vu.  
" hey my bg just qued I'll see u later."Innòsanka replied.  
I wish Zen was here, she would know what to do. Flariea sighed after innòsanka left.  
"Zen was wise and she was indeed clever, but she's not perfect, besides she would tell you that it's your choice." a feline voice said.  
Flariea turned to see Zen's pet, ferox.  
"Ferox?"  
"Don't act all surprised before Zen quit she asked me to keep an eye on you. You really think that she would just leave without making sure you were ok? You obviously didn't know her." Ferox said. Ferox was Zen's spirit beast pet. He had been her pet since she was level 77 and they made the perfect team.  
"I have to admit I was supprised when she did quit, but you know what she would say?" Flariea asked.  
" She would tell you it is your choice, do what you want, don't do either if it's for someone else. I have to go now, good luck!" Ferox yelled as he bounded away.  
Flariea watched him as he leaped away and faded into the fog the surrounded the valley of spirits in orgrimmar. She would tell me to decide, Flariea thought as her memories drifted into view, ya that sounds like her.

~Time Change~

She was level 20 now and she had recently been doing dungeons. She liked them it was the best way to get gear and exp. But she was only a dps, she was not a tank or healer therefore she was given no respect. She had to wait 10min to get in the dungeon. And her dps was only third not first. She thought that they were a good use of time to level up but told herself when she was 85 she would be done with them.

~Time Change~

But if I had stopped then I would never have become the raider I am today. When something fails you can't just give up, just like Zen taught me, a legendary is only as rare as a person with the patience to obtain it. A legendary might not even be a weapon or even a piece of gear it may be a type of person, a PvPer, a raider, or even someone who does neither. I don't really know. But I really miss you Zen.  
"aw like that's like totally not like... Cool." a Mage said.  
"tough look I hate you mages you are lucky I'm even making you gems. You don't think that its fair I'm charging double price? Then go without gems because I can guarantee that nobody else will help a mage." a jewel crafter said to the mage.  
"I just don't understand how you can do this to me." the Mage whined.  
Flariea turned to see a dark red haired blood elf mage, Fìrechìck.  
"So that's what happened to you?" Flariea laughed.  
"What?" the jewel crafter said, "You know her Flariea?"  
"Um two questions, how do you know my name, and who are you?" Flariea asked.  
"Everyone knows who you are Flariea. You are the warlock who is the greatest PvPer and raider that Azeroth has ever known. Nobody thought it was possible to do both but you proved everyone wrong. But my name is Dèlfy."  
"What?" Fìrechìck shrieked, "You the idiot warlock who was in the flying fort. It can't be."  
"That's right Fìrenoob I am, by the way you still have a guy name." Flariea beamed.  
"Please warlock forgive me. I need gems and everyone hates me now. They won't make me any." Fìrechìck begged.  
"Well let's see, you told me I would never be great, you called me a noob, you screwed me over in my first Arathi Basin battleground-"  
"I'm sorry!"  
"Dèlfy, don't make this Mage any gems, she is nothing more then a hypocritical bitch. She bragged when she was powerful and now that she is not she begs expecting us to forget what she did. Never, you deserve to go without, to have no friends because now you finally get what you gave." Flariea stated.  
"Ofcourse Fariea, I would never give an enemy of yours gems." Dèlfy replied.  
Fìrechìck cried as Flariea and Dèlfy walked away from her.  
"So Flariea, I heard that your guild was raiding deathwing tonight. Are you excited?" Dèlfy asked.  
"No. My arena team is going to do the achievement gladiator tonight also. Same time." Flariea sighed.  
"And you don't know who to go with?"  
"Ya"  
"Why do you want to do the deathwing raid?" Dèlfy asked.  
"My friends need my dps, besides it's the end game for all raiders."  
"Why do you want to get the achievement gladiator?"  
"My team needs my help to win them and It's the end game for all PvPers.  
"I see you are torn between PvP and raiding. By the way you mentioned that the Mage screwed you over in a battleground, what happened?"  
"I was level 56,"

~Time Change~

I entered a battleground I had never done before, Arathi Basin, AB, and Fìrechìck was there too. We took over the lumbermill and we were on our way to the stables when I got attacked by a rogue. And she just stood there and watched me die. Did nothing to help. She could have easily killed him but no, that jerk did nothing.

~Time Change~

"Wow."  
"I know, so I have always hated mages. Never given them anything. Actually I once had an argument with Leona about mages." Flariea replied.  
"Let me guess she wanted one in the raid, you didn't. You told her that you would not go if there was a mage. And she backed down." Dèlfy said.  
"Ya how did you know?" Flariea asked.  
"I was in that raid, Leona and her main tank needed a healer so I joined."  
"I remember you, you were the healer who kept asking the tank if he needed gems." Flariea laughed.  
"Ya that's me. Oh hey my dungeon just qued I got to go see you later."  
"See you." Flariea replied.  
No sooner had he left then another person showed up.  
"Hey Flariea how are you doing? you pumped for the raid tonight?"  
"Hey Allonia like I told Leo I'm tentative." Flariea replied.  
"Aw, Hope you can make it. I can show off my new healing spec to you then."  
"Hope you don't mind if I life tap!" Flariea joked.  
"Don't even get me started on that Flariea, you are lucky I still heal you. See you I got to go by enchants."  
Now I know why I went to my starting place, to get away from this.  
"Hey leet-lock."  
"Hey Killinya." Flariea said.  
"The two of us make a great team in arenas don't we? I'm melee you're range we fight they die, my leet death knight skillz, and your firy demoic awesomeness." Killinya said.  
"Yep we do." Flarea said.  
"I heard from Innòsanka that you may not be there for the arena matches tonight." Killinya said.  
"Ya"  
"We will miss you if you don't show up but if you do see you in a few hours."Killinya replied as she walked off.  
They both act the same. Just say, hey Flariea you pwn, we need you, we will miss you. Player vs Player I learned it at 70.

~Time Change~

Warsong gulch, oh great, not again. But luckily for her the people there did not have one-shot macros. That made her feel safe enough to pick up the flag. She could only imagine the warrior on her teams surprise when it said, "The alliance flag has been picked up by Flariea." And she knew he was surprised when she actually capped the flag.

~Time Change~

Rezil made all the difference in the world she thought. One hour before the raid and arenas...  
"Flar Flar!"  
"Flari-leetness."  
"What." Flaria turned to see who was there but she already knew. One one person in Azeroth called her Flar Flar and one called her Flari-leetness.  
"Who the heck are you!" Leona asked, "And why are you talking to Flar Flar?"  
"Could ask you the same question care bear!" Innòsanka retorted.  
"How dare you call me a care bear I fight all the alliance I see."  
"Guess that's why you die all the the time!"  
" Atleast I have some dignity, my class actually can solo things all you do is die and cry!" Leona snapped.  
"Everyone knows warriors are worthless without priests!"  
"Leo, Innò, chill." Flariea yelled.  
"Leona? The best raid leader in Azeroth?" Innòsanka asked.  
"Yea and you are Innòsanka? The best arena team leader" Leona asked.  
"Leo I PvP and I am part of Innòsanka's arena team, we were going to finish our gladiator achievement tonight. Innò I am part of Leona's raid group and we were going to go kill deathwing tonight." Flaria confessed.  
"That's why you were acting so torn." Leo said.  
"You didn't know which to do." Innòsanka added.  
"Hey Leona," Allonia said as she walked to the group. "We have a problem. A big problem."  
"What is it?" Leona asked.  
"Our raid group, we only have 5 people who showed up. We can't pug. And tonight is the last night we can try to kill him."  
Flariea looked at Innòsanka and her team of PvPers who started grouping up behind her. She had no choice now, she had to pick PvP.  
"Leo?" Innòsanka asked, "Do you mind explaining the fight to the five of us."  
"No way," one of Leona's raiders said,"You guys PvP you can't raid with us."  
"We are and we will beat you in dps and heals." Innòsanka replied.  
"You're on Innòsanka, I'll totally beat you in heals." Allonia jeered.  
"Hey Leo, think you can outdps a leet frost dk?" killinya asked.  
"Of course." She laughed.  
Flariea smiled she always did like raiding more than PvP but she liked the members of her arena team more than the raiders. Now she could get both.  
The jeering between the raiders and PvPers continued until deathwing was killed. By which time they were more interested in what dropped than anything else. Innòsanka's team walked out with 3000 more gold, and is she herself with a new transmog set. Leona was very grateful for the deathwing help and her team was shocked by the dps that the PvPers did.  
"Hey flari-leetness next week you want to Get the gladiator achievement?"  
"Want me to come?" Leona asked.  
"Look, um, I don't mean to sound rude, but you would get totally pwned. PvPers can raid but raiders can't PvP." Killinya replied.  
"Tell that to Flariea." Allonia said.


End file.
